jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Taryn
|height = 5'10" |weight = 63.5 kg |species = Human |gender = Female |equipment = Pistol |voice actor = Susan Eisenberg }} '''Taryn' is a character in Daxter. Throughout the game she gives Daxter missions and equipment, in both a reluctant and tryout manner, first being dismissive of Daxter, but later growing to respect him, viewing him as a valuable ally. History Daxter first met Taryn at the construction site in the middle of the mission "Clean up the construction site". She initially dismissed Daxter as "one of those lame exterminators", telling him the oncoming invasion is more than he can handle and that he should go home, to which Daxter responded with dissipation. Taryn indulged Daxter anyway, providing him with the spray gun and offering to operate a crane as means of transportation.''Daxter'' script § "Meeting Taryn" After completion of the mission, Taryn stated she was "vaguely impressed" and that "you rodents are full of surprises" in reference to the ottsel.''Daxter'' script § "Clearing platforms (messages)" She afterward met Daxter at the brewery and gave him the pressure boost attachment.''Daxter'' script § "Sprayer upgrade 1" After Daxter wrecked the Betsy following the first "Exterminate bugs in Breezy Valley" mission, Taryn repaired it seemingly to Osmo's lack of awareness, who was the Betsy's fretful owner. Taryn afterward gave Daxter the second extermination mission in Breezy Valley, telling him to finish the job.''Daxter'' script § "Exiting the Strip Mine (message)" Taryn later gave Daxter the flamethrower attachment in exchange for the completion of a mission in the distillery and a mission in the fish cannery.''Daxter'' script § "In the Port (message)" Taryn lastly gave Daxter the "experimental" ultrasonic attachment, saying that he's "useful in handling the smaller problems around here" and that she supposes he's ready for a "real toy", though admitted she does not actually know what it does.''Daxter'' script § "Sprayer upgrade 3" Characteristics Personality Taryn is at first very skeptical and somewhat rude toward Daxter, and appeared to be mildly annoyed by his persistently suggestive comments and flirty nature. However, oftentimes she was able to match his inappropriate jests with equally sharp quips, seemingly increasing Daxter's interest in her. Despite initially being dismissive toward Daxter, she later grew to respect him and view him as a valuable asset in the extermination of metal bugs, giving him equipment and missions increasing in efficacy and importance, respectively. At the end of the game, she is seen at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon during Daxter's story of rescuing Jak, giving him a friendly wink, solidifying their friendship and Daxter's earned respect. Appearance Taryn is a tall and slender woman, and has fair skin and blue-purple hair. She wears a low-cut red tank top cut off above her midriff and thick blue utility pants. She has various clothing accessories, including a red choker, a bellybutton ring, earrings, and a piece of hardware with a red button on the front of her utility belt. Similar to Ashelin Praxis, she has visible thong strings on either side of her hips. Notes * Taryn is a playable character in the game Jak X: Combat Racing if one connects a PSP to their PS2 with a Daxter save file. On the PS4 port, she becomes playable if a save file from Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection is found. * Taryn's original name was going to be "Rayne",File:Taryn concept art.png but was later changed. In the concurrently developed Jak X: Combat Racing, the name was used for the character Rayn. References Category:Characters in Daxter